EL RENACER DEL ÁNGEL
by Yuiko-san
Summary: “Esta vez Hitomi extendería sus alas para volar mas allá de las estrellas, para descubrir qué significaba todo y para entender el motivo por el que una vez mas regresaría a Gaea...”


Konnichiwa!

Yui-chan los saluda desde el planeta tierra, esta vez he decidido hacer un fic diferente a lo que suelo hacer (yaoi) y analizando varias series, llegue a la conclusión de una que necesita desesperadamente un buen final es : TENKU NO ESCAFLOWNE

La verdad yo compre lapelícula con la esperanza que fuera un final extra así como CCS ó Evangelion. pero creo que la película no tiene nada que ver con la serie… ¬¬

Si leen esta historia no creó que se arrepientan, me esforze mucho en la redacción y creo que este junto con el de Loveless será uno de mis mejores fics…Bueno, al menos eso creo TT. Claro que la única crítica válida es la de ustedes así que mi autocrítica se puede ir mucho al corno.

Esperare paciente sus reviews, necesito saber si les esta gustando ó no, que opinan, que me falta, que me sobra, etc…etc…

Bueno basta de hablar…

**EL RENACER DEL ÁNGEL**

por Yuiko san

El viento mecía con suavidad las cortinas, tal vez ya era hora de cambiarlas pues el paso del tiempo y el sol les habían hecho perder su bello y tranquilizante color morado. La chica se encontraba aún dormida y el sueño recurrente se presentaba de nuevo:

_El suelo se quebraba y ella caía pero esta vez no era un ángel quien la salvaba, era ella misma quien abría sus blancas alas provocando que miles de plumas se mezclaran con el aire... _

Se despertó sobresaltada, aquella extraña sensación de caer, le provocaba miedo. ¿por qué ese sueño se presentaba una y otra vez? ¿era un sueño o una visión ? ¿qué significaba? Ella ya no tenia la piedra color rubí, se la había dado a un chico en el pasado y aquella piedra era lo único que le hacia tener poder, tener visiones... entonces ¿por qué ese sueño se presentaba? Frotó sus ojos y se miro en el largo espejo que se encontraba cerca de la mesita donde se arreglaba.

No había cambiado mucho, ahora ya era una joven de 17 años. Su cabello, un poco mas largo tal vez, seguía brillando y podía percibir un olor a flores silvestres y violetas provenientes de él. Sus verdes ojos seguían igual de brillantes, su rostro había permanecido igual a excepción de los cambios que el tiempo provoca. Su cara era mas delgada, ahora era mas alta aunque la anemia le había dejado una complexión delgada.

Yukari su amiga de siempre se había cortado el cabello y su relación con el superior Amano iba muy bien y seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y optimista. Hitomi tenia muchos pretendientes pues además de ser una chica mística y alegre el paso del tiempo –porque no decirlo- le había favorecido mucho haciéndola mas linda. Hitomi se divertía en las citas con los chicos, le parecía extraordinaria la forma en que cada uno buscaba la manera de conquistarla y la forma tan tierna en que cada chico que se le declaraba, pero a ella ninguno de estos chicos la llenaba.

Ella lo seguía recordando, lo seguía queriendo y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su terquedad y su extraña forma de ser: tan amable a veces, tan necio otras. La ultima vez que estuvo en Gaea, cuando se despidió de el, le había prometido no olvidarlo y así fue. Van aun seguía presente en los sueños de Hitomi en donde muchos darían lo que fuera por estar. Ya no leía las cartas y por esto ya no sabia lo que le esperaba, sin embargo ella quería regresar una vez mas. Quería ver Fanelia reconstruida, quería ver a Allen, conocer a Celene, hablar con Millerna, pelear con Merle, estar con Van...

Había deseado mas de una vez regresar a Gaea, pero nada pasaba, deseaba ser llamada de nuevo "La chica de la Luna Fantasma" pero parecía ser imposible., ¿por qué no podía regresar a Gaea? Quería ver a todos de nuevo, además quería descifrar su sueño,¿qué significaba? ¿acaso Van ya se había olvidado de ella? ¿y si todo hubiera sido un sueño? Tal vez ellos no existían... no, no podía ser posible: ellos existían, Gaea, Van, Merle, Allen, Milerna... todos existían. Y ella quería regresar pues algo, además de ese sueño, le decía que las cosas no estaban bien en Gaea…

"_Esta vez Hitomi extendería sus alas para volar mas allá de las estrellas, para descubrir qué significaba todo, para saber qué significaba su vida y para entender el motivo por el que una vez mas regresaría a Gaea..."_

**Cap. 1: "De vuelta..."**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hitomi, Hitomi Kansaki y tengo 17 años. Tengo un hermano pequeño (un poco fastidioso #) una madre y un padre, el cual me sigue tratando como a una niña. Voy en primer año de universidad y la verdad soy un poco perezosa ¡Sobre todo en la clase de historia! ¡Como me duerme esta materia!. Cuando el maestro empieza (y no para) de hablar mis ojos se van cerrando, cerrando cada vez mas. De pronto siento un golpe en la cabeza y es la tiza que el maestro me acaba de aventar. Sieeeempre tengo trabajos extras en esta materia. Por otro lado en deportes me va muy bien, ¿saben? Mi pasión ha sido desde siempre correr. Cuando el maestro nos pone a correr, aunque mis compañeros ya van gateando en la ultima vuelta yo aun sigo como si nada.

Mi mejor amiga es Yukari, y la tengo en muy alta estima. Para cocinar... ¡Soy un fiasco! Es normal que el arroz quede negro o que los fideos se deshagan cuando yo me encuentro en la cocina, por eso cuando sea grande... ¡voy a tener criada! ¡Sí señor! Esto me solucionara todos mis problemas de hambre. En años pasados sufría de anemia y esto me provocaba mareos y desmayos, pero ya no mas. Ahora estoy fuerte como una roca, aunque mas bien debería decir fuerte como un palo, ya que estoy muy flaquita. Lo cual es bueno en cierta parte ya que me permite correr con cierta facilidad. Creo que uno de mis atributos son mis ojos, ya que son verdes... pero no verde pasto de ese del que comen las vacas... sino verde esmeralda o algo así: brillosos y radiantes.

Bueno en cuanto a mi forma de ser... mmmh...veamos una buena pregunta.¿cómo soy? Creo que soy optimista y alegre, hay veces que me enojo pero son las menos. Siempre procuro sonreír para los demás y apoyarlos en todo, la gente dice que soy una chica "mística" y no se porque lo dicen... ¬¬... bueno tal vez si. Pienso que lo dicen pues a mi me gusta mucho eso de as cartas del tarot. Me gustaría ser doctora y si fracaso TT pienso que pondría un puesto con un gran cartel que diga "se lee el futuro" y lo intentaría de nuevo, ¿saben por que digo de nuevo? ¿Nooooooo? O.o (¿Que no vieron mi serie?...la transmitían por el canal 7! Y en español!) bueno para aquellos que no la hayan visto les platicare un poco acerca de mi vida y de aquellos días en Gaea...

Hace dos años, viaje a un mundo llamado Gaea. Fui conocida en todo el lugar como 'la chica de la luna fantasma ' pues así se le decía a la Tierra en aquel lugar. Cuando llegue me enamore de un chico (un poco mayor que yo /) llamado Allen Shezard ¡¿pues quién no?. Era alto, delgado, fuerte, rubio, ojos azules y para mayor descripción busquen una foto de Brad Pitt y póngale el cabello de...de..¡de Sailor Moon!...no...esperen...no tan largo, recórtenle el cabello como a la altura del cabus y tendrán algo así como a un Allen. Aunque Allen era el típico casanova y se creía la última fuente del desierto...¬¬!. Pero ¡claro!¡no podía faltar: Millerna , quien quería con Allen quien a su vez tenía tuvo un hijo con la hermana mayor de Millerna: Marlene. El hijo se llamaba Chid y tenía los mismos ojos azules que su padre pero bueno después (al parecer) Allen me quería a mí pero yo a su vez (aunque me di cuenta hasta el final) quería a Van.

-¿Van?-se preguntaran

-Sí-les contestare-¡Van!¡Rey de Fanelia! Quien tenía un hermano mayor que se hizo "malo" según porque la verdad era muy, muy bueno...Digo 'era' porque murió en un trágico y penoso accidente: Cuando mato a nuestro enemigo, su espada de a 2 pesos se rompió y un cachito se le enterró en el corazón TT ...fue muy triste ya que yo vi todo.

El nombre de su hermano era Folken quien a su vez tenía muchos súbditos entre ellos dos gatas muy queridas para él (gatas de animales eh? No gatas de gatas). Además tenía otro súbdito (un poco loquito) de nombre Dilandau quien resultó ser la hermana perdida de Allen: Celene

Fanelia, Asturia, Paras y otras ciudades fueron destruidas y quemadas y cuando yo me fui de Gaea estaban empezando a reconstruir todo.

Todo lo que me sucedió en ese planeta, tuvo que ver con el sueño de alguien, de una persona misteriosa y ambiciosa, pero a la vez triste, el nombre de esta persona era: Dorknick.

El día que me fui...mmm...esperen ¬¬...falta algo...ah sí : ¡Escaflowne! (Claro si no, no se llamaría 'La Visión de Escaflowne' jeje ) Escaflowne era un Gaimelev (como un mecha) y aunque no estaba tan hermoso como el eva 0 , servía . Este Gaimelev era conocido como un dragón, como un dragón volador. Van siempre me rescataba de todo junto con Escaflowne.

Ahora sí...el día que me fui le di a Van un dije que mi abuela me diera de pequeña. Prometí que no lo olvidaría y que lo guardaría siempre en mi corazón . Cuando estaba en Gaea y antes de ir, yo podía leer el futuro, tenía visiones pero cuando regrese a la Tierra...nada de eso volvió a suceder.

Yo espero paciente el día en que Van me visite ó que venga por mí de nuevo pero hasta ahora han pasado 2 laaargos años y no hay ni rastro de Van ¿qué le pasó? ¿por qué no viene? ¿cómo esta? ¡Yo quiero volver! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero descubrir si lo que sueño es un simple sueño ó si es una visión! ¡Quiero ver a Van de nuevo! Siento que algo esta mal ¿por qué no viene? ¿qué es lo que paso...?

-:-

Se despertó con el cabello un poco revuelto esa mañana, al parecer de nada le había servido cepillarselo la noche anterior pues ahora estaba hecho un caos . Se puso de pie de un golpe, mareándose un poco por el movimiento. Se dirigió al baño a tomar una reconfortante ducha, quería refrescar su mente después de aquel sueño, ese sueño de nuevo, ese sueño de siempre…Después salió y mientras secaba su cabello escuchó el grito de su madre:

-¡Hitomi!¡Linda! ¡El desayuno ya esta servido!-

Se apresuro a bajar y al ver a su madre sirviendo los platos le saludo:

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días Hitomi! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Y...bien- fingió un poco Hitomi. No le había contado nada a su madre acerca de ese sueño, no quería preocuparla.-¿Y Kazuki? – pregunto la chica intentando evitar el tema

-Tu hermano todavía se esta bañando

-Ahhh ¿y papá?

-Él se fue a trabajar, ya sabes que tiene que llegar temprano, hablando de eso: ustedes se tienen que apresurar también o llegaran tarde...¡Hitomi recuerda que eres la mayor y ...!

-¡Y tienes que poner el ejemplo! –dijo Hitomi en coro con su madre quien se la pasaba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez que ya hasta Hitomi se lo sabía de memoria.

La madre miro de reojo a Hitomi en son de 'no te burles de mí', Hitomi rió y siguió con su desayuno. Al terminar subió a su habitación por sus cosas.

-"¡Recuerda que eres la mayor!"repetía Hitomi en burla-Mi madre nunca cambiara...¡Hitomi eres la mayor!¡Hitomi debes poner el ejemplo!Hitomi ya eres una jovencita¡

Empezó a buscar un libro de historia el cuál la última vez prefirió apartarlo de su vista pues el maestro le había dejado tarea extra y prefería no ver ese libro que le recordaba la materia dueña de todas sus desgracias pero ese día le tocaba historia y no podía no llevarlo. Tomo su mochila y empezó a buscar

-¿Dónde esta?¡¿Dónde esta!-decía Hitomi removiendo sus cuadernos y libros-¡Creo que este es!-exclamo jalando un libro grueso y un poco maltratado que se encontraba en su escritorio pero al momento en que jalo el libro, tiro una pilita de papeles los cuales salieron por la ventana que daba al jardín.

-"¿Qué era eso?"- pensó Hitomi que solo alcanzo a ver unos papeles con colores caer.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín, vio los papeles y noto que se trataban de sus cartas del tarot

-"Es verdad...mis cartas" "hace que tanto que no las uso"

Mientras recolectaba las cartas, las observaba con cautelas, como si cada línea, cada trazo le recordara sus días en Gaea.

-"De verdad me gustaría volver"-murmuró con melancolía la chica

Dentro de todas las cartas hubo una que le llamo la atención: "Los amantes" que era la carta del amor. Hitomi se sentó un momento y sosteniendo con fuerza las cartas, las coloco cerca de su pecho, como abrazándolas y agradeciéndoles por tanto que le ayudaron en Gaea pero mientras las abrazaba en su mente se presentaba la imagen de ese chico terco y testarudo…Van.

De pronto las cartas brillaron, con un azul extraño y una columna de luz azul emergió del suelo...

¡Hitomi!¡Hitomi!-gritaba la madre-¿Dónde se habra metido esa niña?Ya se tienen que ir al instituto ó llegaran tarde!

-Madre ¿que pasa? ¿Dónde esta?-dijo un chico desde dentro de la casa

-No lo sé, no la encuentro...

-De seguro ya se fue al Instituto

-Es cierto, de seguro ya se fue...

-Sí...entonces yo me voy también mamá

-Sí ¡cuídate mucho Kazuki!

-Sí...¡nos vemos!

Se oyó un portazo, anunciando que Kazuki ya se había marchado...

-Esa Hitomi... ¬¬'-decía la madre regresando a la cocina

-:-

-Augh!- se quejaba una chica- ¡Augh!

Hitomi se encontraba cerca de una roca, por suerte la había esquivado, pero aún así se lastimó pues cayo al suelo... de cabeza

Observo en derredor, estaba en un bosque, bueno, al menos eso parecía. Miró el cielo y entre estrellas y luces pudo ver a la Tierra y a la Luna. Estaba...estaba...¡estaba en Gaea!

Se frotó sus ojos verdes, tal vez era un sueño, aunque si lo hubiera sido, hubiera preferido no despertar, pero por más que se pellizcó el cachete y frotó sus ojos, la Tierra no desaparecía al igual que la luna. Era verdad, era la realidad: ¡había regresado!

Se levantó de la tierra, tomó su mochila, sacudió su uniforme y empezó a caminar, no sabía a donde dirigirse, que dirección tomar así que solo camino hacia delante.

-"Si tan solo tuviera mi dije, de seguro sabría donde encontrarlo..."-pensaba Hitomi mientras con pasos indecisos caminaba entre la maleza y las extrañas plantas de Gaea.

Siguió caminando y el hecho de notar que estaba perdida, la empezó a desesperar. De pronto, a lo lejos, vio una luz, se acercó más y pudo vislumbrar una pequeña aldea . Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hasta allá. No sabía que encontraría pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar vagando en la oscuridad por el inmenso bosque.

La aldea se veía acogedora, habían tantas casas y tantas puertas a las que tocar que Hitomi no se decidía por una así que el destino pronto decidió por ella.

-Hola m'hijita ¿buscas a alguien?-dijo una amable ancianita saliendo de su chocita.

-Sí, bueno lo que pasa es que yo...-"¿Cómo le digo que soy una chica de la luna fantasma y que estoy buscando a alguien, la viejita me va a creer loca."-pensaba Hitomi viendo los ojos arrugados de la viejecilla

-¿Y bien?-insistió la señora al no obtener respuesta

-Lo que sucede es que…-decía Hitomi mientras en su mente ideaba algún plan que la pudiera sacar de aquel enredo sin embargo nada se le ocurría

-¡Naoko querida! ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace rato! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- ehh? O.o –murmuró Hitomi volteando y encontrandose con un chico alto de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules

-Naoko no es bueno que andes afuera de la casa por estas horas de la noche…!-le 'regaño' el muchacho y después le tomó la mano y la jaló -¡Vamos Naoko! Debemos regresar a la casa…-El chico abrió sus ojos en señal de 'sigueme la corriente' y con un leve mocimientop de cabeza el chico le indicó que lo mejor era que se fueran de ahí rápido.

-Ohhh sí querido! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Hitomi- Bueno entonces nos vemos obaa-chan

Los muchachos se alejaron del lugar y Hitomi logro escuchar un murmuró de la viejita que ya se adentraba a su casa -"Estos jóvenes de hoy…"

Pasaron unas cuantas chocitas donde un ligero humito se asomaba por las chimeneas indicando que el fuego que se encontraba en estas estaba a punto de extinguirse. Entre olor a carbón y a flores provenientes de los pequeños jardines, Hitomi y el chico extraño llegaron por fin a una casita un poco dañada.

Abriendo la extraña puerta, el joven le indicó a la ojiverde que pasará

-Disculpa, mi casa es muy humilde pero creo que servirá- musitó el chico

-No, no te preocupes. Al contrario ¡Muchas gracias!. Bueno…no quiero ser descortés… – dijo la chica un poco indecisa-pero me podrias explicar ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Eso?¿Te refieres a que te salve de la viejita?

-Sí – la chica sujetó con fuerza la mochila pues se le estaba resbalando, estaba cansada como para estar cargando semejante bulto-

-Lo que sucede es que en la tarde fui a la aldea más cercana a conseguir unas cosas y hasta ahorita regrese. Pasaba por ahí cuando escuche tu conversación con la señora y noté que no tenías una explicación y que la señora te estaba incomodando así que decidí sacarte de ahí…

-Gracias…-dijo Hitomi sin entender mucho los motivos, esa no era una buena razón para ayudar a una extraña y ofrecerle tu casa ¿ò si?-Disculpa ehhh O.o- se detuvó pues no conocía el nombre de su salvador

-Kohaku, mi nombre es Kohaku Takamura

-Ah bien! Yo soy Hitomi Kanzaki…disculpa Kohaku-kun…¿Dónde estamos?

-Este lugar es una de las aldeas de la gran ciudad Asgard.

-¿Así que Asgard?- Hitomi miró a la ventana vieja y un poco enmohecida de las orillas- ¿Sabes donde esta la ciudad de Fanelia?

-Y…sí. La ciudad de Fanelia se encuentra del otro lado del mar….

-¿Del otro lado eh?

-Por el momento deberías descansar…-dijo el chico acomodándose los mechones de cabello que se le habían ido a la frente e intentando desviar esa conversación

La chica lo miró fijamente: esos ojos azules y el cabello largo…Después sonriendo un poco dijo:

-Tú me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿A quién?

-A alguien que conocí hace tiempo…-Hitomi bostezó, la verdad era que no había caminado millas en el bosque pero si sentía un gran cansancio y sueño

-Creo que debes dormir…-le dijo amablemente el chico al ver el estado de Hitomi

-Sí no es molestia que me quede en tu casa…- añadió Hitomi

-¡Claro que no es molestia!-El chico señaló una puerta- Si quieres puedes dormir en esta habitación

-Gracias-Hitomi tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta indicada. Estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué ese chico era tan gentil con ella? ¿Por qué fue a dar ahí y no a Fanelia? ¿Por qué el chico no le pregunto sobre sus ropas ó porque estaba ahí? Pero decidió no preguntar más…estaba cansada, no sería bueno molestar a su salvador con tantas preguntas además el chico se veía una buena persona, tal vez no debía desconfiar en él…

-Buenas noches Kohaku y gracias por todo!

-Sí Hitomi, mañana hablaremos! – le dijo el chico

Entró a la habitación, había una cama perfectamente acomodada, había un poco de ropa en la silla. Todo estaba dispuesto como si ya la estuvieran esperando, prefirió no desconfiar y se recostó sobre la cama, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

El chico amable vio el cielo, aquel firmamento que había sido testigo de sus sufrimientos y que había sido testigo del chantaje que aquella persona le hiciera. En sus dulces ojos azules se dibujaba la figura de la Luna Fantasma, de donde la chica de ojos verdes provenía, sí, él lo sabía. Sabía de donde era esa chica, esa maldita persona se lo había contado todo y la ahora era necesario que cumpliera la misión que le fue asignada. Es por eso que realizó esa llamada a aquella persona que hubiera deseado tanto odiar pero no podía, lo único que podía hacer bajo la presencia de esta persona era bajar la cabeza y obedecer sus ordenes…

-Sí, sí… ella ya está aquí.

-Bien, mantenla ahí unos días, no dejes que se vaya, no dejes que se mueva de ahí. Ella no puede llegar a Fanelia. No puede encontrarse de nuevo con él, 'el poder de esos dos'… eso es algo que Dorkinck no conocía pero gracias a su error, ahora yo lo conozco y no dejare que me pase lo mismo…-dijo una fría y penetrante voz de mujer

-Sì, yo la mantendré aquí

-Muy bien… Necesitó que la tengas ahí unos dos días. He encontrado un dragón y pienso ir a cazarlo pero esto me llevara un par de días…

-Sí señora…

-Después de esos dos días, me la traerás. Esa chica, esa niña…¡debe morir!

-Sï señora, yo se la llevare. Todo será como usted desea…

-La profecía…la profecía no se puede cumplir. Esa niña no puede salvar al rey de Fanelia…¡ella no puede convertirse en un Riuyin!

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para que yo sepa que tal va. Espero que les haya gustado y si así fue, díganmelo y si no les gustó ¡también díganmelo!

Dejen reviews ya que de eso dependerá en cuantos siglos suba el otro fic (no es cierto no me tardare tanto…eso creo ¬¬)

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo pues la cosa se pone muy interesante…sobre todo con el regreso de un personaje muy peculiar…

Con cariño…_La sua amiga_: Yuiko-san!


End file.
